1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally involves advertising display units of the portable, knock-down variety. In particular, the present disclosure relates to hanging or free-standing modular displays embodying a plurality of display panel-supporting frames attached to one another by flexible hinge-connectors allowing the frames to be incrementally folded about a vertical axis in various arrangements.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A number of patents disclose portable advertising displays. In particular, Donovan U.S. Pat. No. 4,166,332 discloses a display apparatus having a plurality of display panel-supporting frames which may be assembled into various arrangements. The Donovan patent discloses the use of plastic dovetail connectors which are slidably engaged into dovetail slots provided on frame uprights in the apparatus.
While it is recognized that portable modular displays should be simply constructed and easy to assemble, existing displays, such as the Donovan apparatus, above, have not fully addressed these objects. In particular, Donovan requires two types of frame supports for achieving either end-to-end or right-angle rigid placement of display panels. In addition, two types of connectors are described for achieving either a fixed or flexible attachment of frame uprights. The dovetail connectors utilized in Donovan must be slidably inserted into top open ends of dovetail-slotted frame supports of the apparatus, a feature which increases the level of manual dexterity required in assembling the apparatus.
Eaton U.S. Pat. No. 3,659,365 discloses a display structure having a three piece, dual-slotted frame stucture adapted to receive one or two display panels. The Eaton structure utilizes linear connector pins for vertical stacking of the frames. U-shaped pins are utilized for hinge-like connection of adjacent frames.